<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanmix] i am my father's son by hopelesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743545">[fanmix] i am my father's son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse'>hopelesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I guess I'm dying.  I guess it doesn't matter.  I guess I don't care.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The self-destruction of Tony Stark as seen through a bottle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Angst</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanmix] i am my father's son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/3vIPb8RE0ofVYxHf6jsBDd?si=1CsKW2QgT_-vYKNDQmhnRQ">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>||   I  A M  M Y  F A T H E R ' S  S O N   ||</strong>
</p><p>|  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/melaniehopes/playlist/3vIPb8RE0ofVYxHf6jsBDd?si=1CsKW2QgT_-vYKNDQmhnRQ">listen on spotify</a>  |</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHAMPAIN   ||   <em>MARINA</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Drinking champagne, a bottle to myself<br/>Savour the taste of fabricated wealth<br/>Drinking champagne made by the angel<br/>Who goes by the name of Glittering Gabriel<br/>Drinking champagne made of an angel's<br/>Tears and pain, but I feel celestial</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>it's so easy to start</em>
</p><p><strong>SMALL BILL$   ||   <em>REGINA SPEKTOR</em></strong> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>His destiny was just too big to spend<br/>So he broke it into smaller bills and change<br/>By the time he'd try to buy the things he needed<br/>He had spent it all on loosies and weed and<br/>He had spent it all and didn't even feel it<br/>He had spent it all and didn't even feel it</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>even easier to carry on</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>SOMETIMES   ||   <em>NICK LUTSKO</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sometimes the only way out is as a carcass<br/>Sometimes you gotta finish what you shouldn’t have started<br/>Sometimes you gotta shoot before you see the target<br/>Sometimes Daddy’s gonna say, “You’re not worth the price to pay”<br/>Sometimes the tunnel only leads to darkness</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>sometimes the black creeps in</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>DIM IT   ||   <em>MIYAVI</em> </strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dirty little creatures<br/>Down in the dark<br/>Shaking like a (oh yeah)<br/>Swimming like a shark<br/>This is how we do it when we do it in the dark<br/>This is how we do it in the dark<br/>Lights out</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>but sometimes that's all you want</em>
</p><p><strong>ALCOHOL   ||   <em>SISYPHUS</em></strong>   </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Impression, in question, intention<br/>My weapon is alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol<br/>I am my father’s son<br/>I am my father’s son<br/>Word.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>some time you had to hit the bottom</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>LONG WAY DOWN   ||   <em>ROBERT DELONG</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I've been smoking the poison<br/>You've been slinging your anecdotes<br/>I've been fuckin' around while you were saving the world<br/>From nothing</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>and you weren't gonna take no hand of mine</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>HALF ITALIAN   ||   <em>AWOLNATION</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Everybody knows<br/>You're emotional, maybe too emotional<br/>But I love you<br/>You are not alone<br/>I'm emotional, maybe too emotional<br/>Still I love you</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>but i love you like anything</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>DELILAH   ||   <em>FLORENCE + THE MACHINE</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Another drink just to pass the time<br/>(I can never say no)<br/>'Cause I'm gonna be free and I'm gonna be fine<br/>(Holding on for your call)<br/>'Cause I'm gonna be free and I'm gonna be fine<br/>(Maybe not tonight)</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>so i'll keep trying</em>
</p><p><strong>BABY BOY   ||   <em>MOTHER MOTHER</em></strong>   </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Baby boy, baby brother<br/>We’re losing you to the gutter<br/>Baby boy, baby brother<br/>We’re losing you, is it forever?</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>you're too much for me to lose</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>NEVER LOOK AWAY   ||   <em>VIENNA TENG</em></strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Let me uncover the silver in your dark hair<br/>The weight of your bones<br/>I want to witness the beauty of your repair<br/>The shape you’ve grown<br/>For you are made of nebulas and novas and night sky<br/>You’re made of memories you bury or live by</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>let me be the one who saves you</em>
</p><p><em><br/></em>please</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>